Flawless
by MyNameIsHuang
Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang yg kau harapkan akan menghapus airmatamu ketikakau sedih, menjadi tempatmu bersandar ketika kau gundah justru mnjadi org yang menggoreskan luka di hatimu? / "Jika yang kau rasakan selalu sakit, maka dia bukanlah Pangeran yang Tuhan kirimkan untukmu" / "Jika kebetulan itu tidak ada, apa pertemuan kau dan aku adalah takdir, Hun?/ It's Hunhan/Krishan ff ch3up
1. Chapter 1

Mungkin aku satu-satunya orang di dunia yang menginginkan bulan Februari datang lebih cepat. Hanya ada satu alasan untuk itu; Pertandingan sepakbola awal musim yang merupakan langkah penentu bagi Wu Yifan, sahabatku untuk melebarkan sayap di bidang yang sudah 7 tahun ia geluti dan menjadi langkah awalnya untuk menjadi bintang lapangan.

Kunaikkan kecepatan mobilku lebih dari normalnya orang berkendara. Arlojiku kini menunjukkan pukul 1 Siang, dan ini baru seperempat perjalanan. Lampu lalu lintas berganti merah, entah mengapa rasanya jalanan kota Seoul Siang ini lebih ramai dari biasanya. Aku menurunkan sedikit jendela mobilku. Rasa penat dan gerah yang menderaku perlahan sirna diterpa oleh hembusan angin yang sejuk. Ah, indah sekali! Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya? Pantas saja, statistik wisatawan melonjak pesat. Seoul memang kota yang indah.

Satu gambar lain—yang tak kalah indah menggantung di kaca dalam mobil berhasil menyita perhatianku. Tiga bocah berusia 11 tahun dengan girangnya menunjukkan medali yang menggantung di leher mereka. Ketiganya bukanlah atlet olahraga atau pemenang olimpiade matematika. Medali tersebut mereka dapatkan setelah memenangkan lomba makan jjampong di festival sekolah beberapa tahun silam. Memutar ulang memori itu, membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Kring!

"Yoboseyo.."

"Aigo, kau tau ini sekarang jam berapa? Kau dimana, Luhan-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan volume tinggi dari seberang sana.

"Mian, sepertinya aku akan terlambat. Mobilku terjebak macet,"

"Mwo? Kau sudah melewatkan setengah penampilan Yifan. Kau tak lupakan kalau hari ini adalah hari yang penting untuk Yifan?"

"Ne, ne. Aku tau, Baby Soo. Jadi, aku minta maaf.." Ucapku, dengan memelas.

Kyungsoo langsung mengakhiri sambugannya tanpa membalas apa-apa. Aku tahu kalau ia pasti marah sekali.

Kyungsoo adalah sahabat terbaikku setelah Yifan. Kami memang sering sekali bertengkar, karena sifat kami

yang bertolak belakang. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang cekatan, dan berkepribadian menarik. Sementara aku ceroboh.

Namun hanya Kyungsoo satu-satunya yang mengetahui semua rahasiaku, termasuk perasaanku pada Yifan.

Hanya dia yang tau seberapa lelahnya aku harus bangun Pagi-pagi buta demi membuat bekal untuk Yifan, atau

seberapa keras usahaku untuk membuatkan Yifan mantel rajut sebagai hadiah natal tahun lalu. Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu mendengarkan curahanku.

Bagi Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar menyedihkan. 14 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, dan aku justru melewatkan beribu kesempatan yang aku punya untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Yifan. Aku, Kyungsoo dan Yifan sudah berteman sejak kami duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku dan Kyungsoo adalah teman sebangku. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku dan Kyungsoo memang tidak setipe. Aku cukup tertarik dengan Kyungsoo yang merupakan primadona sekolah. Semua orang mau berteman dengannya karena ia cantik dan ramah. Ia cukup pintar, walau tak pernah bisa menandingi peringkatku. Namun satu hal yang membuatku iri, yaitu kepercayaan dirinya. Kyungsoo dapat berbicara lantang di depan kelas, dan berbicara secara frontal, sementara aku tidak.

Sedangkan Yifan, dia adalah tetangga sebelah rumahku. Ia pindah kesini sewaktu libur musim panas di tahun pertama aku masuk sekolah. Orangtua Yifan adalah seorang workaholic, karena itu mereka sering kali pulang larut dan pergi dinas ke luar kota. Untuk alasan itulah, Wu-Ahjumma sering menitipkan Yifan di rumahku. Bahkan tak jarang, kami berangkat bersama, karena orangtua Yifan harus pergi Pagi-pagi sekali. Berbeda dengan yang lain, aku langsung merasa nyaman pada awal perkenalan kami. Yifan selalu tau cara supaya membuatku berhenti menangis.

Mengenang hal itu, membuat perjalanan yang memakan waktu lama itu menjadi tak terasa. Saat ini, aku sudah tiba di halaman parkir stadion. Segera saja aku menuju ke dalam, tidak lupa kukalungkan handycam di leherku. Sorak-sorai penonton menyambutku ketika aku memasuki banguanan tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, bertepatan dengan aku tiba, pertandingan juga turut berakhir. Kini, sudah giliran akhir dari acara. Para penonton sudah mulai berdesak-desakkan keluar.

Aku termangu melihatnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan penampilan Yifan? Apa dia bermain dengan baik?

Kring!

Ponselku kembali berdering. Tak butuh waktu lama untukku mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Ternyata itu dari Yifan. Hatiku berdegup kencang melihatnya. Bagaimana jika ia bertanya mengenai penampilannya? Sungguh, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Yifan.

"Yoboseyo, Yifan-ah?"

"Kau dimana Lu? Aku tidak melihatmu di barisan penonton. Kau datang, kan?" Ia bertanya dengan nada penuh harap. Lantas aku tertawa kecil untuk meringankan suasana.

"Hem, tentu saja. Aku kan sudah berjanji, Yifan," ucapku. "Kita ini teman, bagaimana mungkin aku mengingkarinya?"

"Lalu mengapa tidak turun ke bawah? Aku sudah membuatkan ID Card khusus untukmu supaya kau boleh masuk. Apa kau tidak membawanya?" Aku mengalihkan pandang pada tanda pengenal yang menempel pada kemejaku sedari tadi.

"Mian, aku terburu-buru kesini. Sejujurnya, aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku takut kau kecewa," ucapku lagi-lagi berbohong.

"Ah, bukan masalah. Yang penting kau sudah datang!" Mendengar nada ceria saat ia mengatakannya membuat hatiku bergetar. Yifan benar-benar mengharapkan kehadiranku?

"B-benarkah?"

"Tentu, Lu. Apa kau merekam penampilanku tadi?"

"A-apa?"

"Ya! Kau tak lupa permintaanku, kan? Aku sangat berharap kau tak melewatkan penampilan-ku. Kata Kyungsoo, caraku bermain bola sudah sekeren David Beckham. Bukankah itu pujian?"

"Te-tentu saja. Tak mungkin aku melewatkannya sedikit saja.." Ucapku. Aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku, terutama yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo dan Yifan. Bagaimana bisa?

"Luhan-ah, kau masih disana? Kyungsoo baru saja tiba. Ia menitipkan salam dan permintaan maaf karena tidak dapat

menemuimu. Ia bilang ia ada latihan untuk pertunjukannya minggu depan. Kyungsoo harap kau tak marah,"

Kyungsoo? Ia tidak mengatakan bahwa aku terlambat? Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menyematkanku. Aku hampir saja membuat Yifan kecewa. Ah, gomawo Kyungsoo-ya.

"Oh, bukan masalah. Sampaikan salamku padanya. Katakan padanya ia harus segera berkunjung ke rumahku weekend nanti. Aku

akan memasak banyak untuk merayakan kemenanganmu,"

"Oh jinjja?" Yifan terkekeh di seberang sana.

"Anyways, sekarang kami akan makan Siang bersama. Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami, Lu?"

"Ah, ahnio. Aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang,"

"Jinjja? Ya sudah, hati-hatilah. Sampai jumpa di rumahmu, heheee.."

Yifan menutup telepon terlebih dahulu. Perasaanku kini benar-benar campur aduk. Bagaimana mungkin aku berbohong soal itu?

Inilah kelemahan terbesarku; takut mengecewakan Yifan, atau bahkan orang lain. Bagaimana kalau Yifan ingin melihat hasil rekamanku? Bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya?

Pandanganku berpendar ke segala penjuru. Para penonton sudah ke luar dari stadion. Tidak ada yang dapat aku tanyai

mengenai pertunjukan tadi, selain..ah tentu saja, kru-kru TV yang meliput disana!

Aku berbalik berniat menuju backstage sebelum seseorang menabrakku dengan cukup keras. Aku nyaris terhuyung mundur, tapi aku berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhku. Aku pun kembali berdiri dan menemukan seorang pria yang jatuh terduduk, tepat didepanku. Aku pun mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu pria itu berdiri.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sedang terburu-buru," Pria itu langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu bertanya cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku itu menepuk-nepuk jaketnya yang tidak terkena debu sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Dia tersenyum. "Ah, tidak apa. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, nona. Permisi,"

Aku memperhatikan pria itu yang kembali berlari menuju bangku penonton. Aku sedikit heran, mengapa pria itu kelihatan buru-buru sekali. Memangnya ada hal apa yang membuat pria itu tidak melihat ke depan hingga menabrakku?

"Hei, apa kau mencari sesuatu?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak.

Pria itu menoleh sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan berkelilingnya. Aku rasa dia memang mencari sesuatu. Aku berniat melanjutkan perjalanan menuju belakang panggung, tapi sesuatu membuat hatiku tergerak untuk tetap berada disana..

–

–

–

"Ini." Aku menyodorkan barang-barang yang ku temukan tadi. Dari mulai dompet, topi, sampai strap ponsel.

Pria itu menatapku bingung. "Kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Tanyaku. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mencari sendirian,"

"Ahni, terimakasih." Pria itu membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasihnya, "Tapi tidak ada satu pun dari barang-barang ini,

yang kucari," Katanya, sembari menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Jinjja? Sayang sekali. Tapi kau mau mencari sampai kapan? Sebentar lagi, stadion ini akan ditutup.."

"Entahlah. Aku harus mendapatkannya.." Ucapnya, kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain dan kembali disibukkan dengan aktifitas 'mencarinya' lagi. "Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Sebentar lagi hari akan semakin gelap, tidak baik yeoja sepertimu berkeliaran disini.." Tiap kata yang ia ucapkan terdengar hati-hati, sungguh sopan sekali.

Aku berniat menuju pintu keluar sebelum sesuatu yang mengkilap mengalihkan pandanganku. Benda itu terletak dibawah salah satu bangku penonton. Aku mendekat untuk mengambilnya. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin hati yang amat cantik. Aku pun membungkukkan sedikit tubuhku untuk mengambilnya. Disana terukir nama seseorang.

"Kau mencari ini?" Tanyaku pada pria yang berdiri membelakangiku. Tak ayal, pria itu langsung menoleh, kemudian membulatkan matanya melihat barang yang baru saja kutemukan.

"Di-dimana kau mendapatkannya?!" Ia berteriak lantang, sebelum bergegas menghampiriku.

"Aku menemukannya di bawah kursi penonton. Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati," Aku menyerahkan liontin itu padanya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Nona.." Ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Tak masalah," Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku, "Apa kau berniat memberikannya pada pacarmu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hahaha..perlu waktu yang lama untuk menceritakannya.." Tawanya lepas, sepertinya dia merasa lega.

"Siapapun orangnya, dia benar-benar orang yang beruntung.." Balasku, dengan sedikit iri.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Oh Se Hun.."

"Xi Luhan," jawabku menyambut jabatan tangannya.

"Oh ya. Apa kau tidak apa-apa pulang sesore ini? Aku menyesal, karena aku, kau jadi harus ikut repot.."

"Ah tak apa. Lagipula, aku juga membawa mobil sendiri, dan.."Aku menghentikan kalimatku ketika melihat ID-card yang menggantung dileher pria itu. "Kau fotografer? Jinjja?"

"Ah ini? Ne, aku bekerja sambilan untuk majalah STAR, aku kesini untuk mengambil gambar dan rekaman pertandingan.

Apa ada yang salah?"

"Apa kau merekam penampilan Yifan?" Tanyaku antusias. Aku terlihat seperti fangirl gila sekarang.

"Mak-maksudku, pemain bernomor punggung 11 dari Whytheleaf?"

"Tentu. Ada di kameraku. Apa kau mau melihatnya?" Aku membulatkan mata mendengar itu.

"Jinjja? Oh iya, apa kau mau membantuku?"

–

–

–

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Sehun ketika aku membuka pintu rumahku. "Dimana orangtuamu?"

"Dinas ke luar kota," Jawabku sembari menaruh tasku di atas sofa.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Setelah aku meng-copy rekaman ini ke komputerku, kita akan menonton sebentar. Apa kau tidak ada janji setelah ini? Jika iya, aku akan mengantarmu.."

"Ah, tidak ada. Anyways, rumahmu benar-benar nyaman," Sehun menyeringai, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Aku tinggal di apartermen sendirian. Jadi, barang-barangku tidak tertata rapi.."

"Apa kau merindukan rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi dari pada harus bolak-balik Seoul-Busan, lebih baik seperti ini.."

Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa perangkat dalam tas kameranya. "Luhan-sshi, sepertinya kau sangat membutuhkan rekaman ini, ne?" Tanya Sehun disela aktivitasnya.

"Jangan sok tahu, Sehun.."

"Kalau dugaanku salah, tidak mungkin kau memohon-mohon supaya aku memberikan rekaman ini padamu. Dan lagi, kau bahkan membiarkan aku masuk ke rumahmu, padahal kita bahkan baru saja saling mengenal beberapa waktu yang lalu,"

"Sehun-sshi.." Desisku kesal.

"Apa kau tidak takut? Kau lebih mempedulikan rekaman itu dibandingkan—"

"Aku yakin kau bukan orang jahat. Jika memang benar, kau pasti sudah melakukannya sejak awal.." Sambungku sambil menatap kedua matanya.

"How cute. Aku terharu dengan jawabanmu, Lu. Ah tunggu, apa pacarmu anggota klub Whytheleaf?"

"Aku harap iya. Selama bertahun-tahun aku berharap seperti itu," Terangku sedikit. Entah mengapa aku tidak sungkan saat mengatakannya.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal? Ceritakan padaku, Lu.." Pintanya terdengar antusias, ia menaikan kedua kakinya disofa kemudian melipatnya seperti seorang bocah yang menunggu untuk dibacakan kisah sebelum tidur.

"Butuh waktu yang panjang. Aku yakin kau akan tertidur mendengarnya. Hahaha—" jawabku.

"Ayolah. Aku justru akan mati kebosanan kalau hanya duduk-duduk seperti ini.."

"Baiklah, karena kau yang memintanya."

Setelah kameranya dan laptopku tersambung, aku memutar rekaman dengan durasi sekitar dua jam itu. "Kau lihat pria ini? Tampan, kan? Semua wanita mengatakan itu pada sahabatku yang satu ini." Tanyaku ketika menekan tombol pause pada momen saat Yifan memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan.

"Oh, aku bisa menebaknya. Kau menyukai sahabatmu?"

"Kau ahli dalam menebak, Sehun-sshi. Kalau begitu, aku tak perlu bercerita lagi,"

"Hei, hei, kau belum menyelesaikannya. Pantas video itu berharga sekali untukmu. Apa kau akan mengoleksi seluruh rekaman pertandingannya?"

"Ide yang bagus. Mungkin aku akan melakukannya.."

"Kau kedengaran terlalu obsesif, dan itu..menyeramkan.."

"Aku bercanda.."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya seperti tidak percaya, sekarang aku benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan aneh dimatanya.

"Yifan memintaku merekam pertunjukan pertamanya dan itu sungguh membanggakan baginya. Kedua orangtuanya benar-benar ambisius dan perfeksionis, mereka selalu beranggapan jika menjadi anggota dari klub hanya menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga dengan sia-sia. Karena itu, Yifan berfikir jika orangtuanya dapat melihat kerja kerasnya yang sudah mencapai sejauh ini, mereka akan bangga," Terangku melanjutkan. Melihat rekaman ini cukup membuatku terbawa suasana.

"Kadang aku berfikir, tidak adil sekali dilahirkan sebagai sahabatnya jika wanita lain diluar sana dapat dengan mudah mengatakan 'Yifan,aku menyukaimu' sedangkan aku hanya dapat melihatnya dari dekat tanpa bisa menyentuh hatinya sama sekali.

Bahkan ketika aku mengakuinya, ia menganggap ini lelucon. Miris, kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Aku berucap tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Namun selang beberapa detik, pria itu tak kunjung menjawab.

"Sehun-sshi, apa ceritaku membosankan, eoh?" Aku baru saja ingin menoleh, ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang berat bersandar

pada bahuku.

Sehun tertidur.

Aku menyaksikan pria yang tengah bersandar di bahuku dengan wajah damai. Benar sekali yang ia katakan, aku mengambil resiko yang besar untuk mendapatkan rekaman ini. Coba saja kalau ia adalah pria jahat yang ingin memanfaatkanku. Bisa-bisa sekarang aku tinggal potongan tulang belulang didalam bak sampah. Benar-benar nekat. Tapi inilah yang disebut pengorbanan.

Kadang cinta itu membuat matamu tertutup pada dunia, membuat fikiranmu terfokus hanya pada cara untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

–

–

–

Aku baru saja kembali setelah membersihkan diri. Kubawa langkahku menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Sehun terlihat masih sengaja memapah tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan mengambilkan selimut supaya dia bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Merasa bosan, aku pun ikut mendudukkan diriku di sofa yang kosong kemudian mengganti-ganti channel televisi.

Tidak ada yang menarik.

"Hoam—"

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Tanyaku pada Sehun yang tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau terganggu dengan volume TV?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku minta maaf karena tertidur. Seharian ini aku tak punya waktu untuk istirahat.."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula ceritaku memang membosankan..hahaa.."

"Aish, kau membuatku merasa tak enak. Maaf," Sehun menggaruk kepalanya. "Oh iya, jam berapa sekarang? Apa kau telah selesai dengan rekamannya?" Sambung Sehun sambil menengok arloji yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang? Aku baru saja memesan ayam goreng. Kebetulan, aku juga masih ada persediaan soju.."

"Jinjja? Kau tahu sekali kalau aku kelaparan.."

Sambil menunggu pesanan, aku dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu untuk saling bertukar cerita. Sehun dan aku ternyata punya banyak kesamaan. Sehun benar-benar menyenangkan. Dia pendengar yang baik dan tak banyak berkomentar.

TingTong—terdengar suara bel.

"Akhirnya datang juga. Bisa tolong bukakan pintu, Sehun? Aku akan mengambil soju,"

Sehun tak menjawab dan langsung menjalankan perintahku. Ia beranjak dari sofa menuju pintu kemudian bergegas membukanya.

Sementara aku berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa soju yang tersisa.

"Luhan-sshi, sepertinya dia bukan datang untuk mengantar ayam?"

"A-apa?" Aku tak terlalu mendengar ucapan Sehun. Segera saja, aku menghampirinya dengan sebotol besar soju untuk teman

makan kami. Namun, sontak saja kedua mataku membulat ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yi-Yifan?"


	2. Chapter 2

.

Aku memilih untuk menghampirinya dengan sebotol besar soju untuk teman makan kami. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika sesosok namja bertubuh jangkung yang tengah berdiri sembari menyandarkan salah satu tangannya di sisi pintu.

"Yi-Yifan?"

Aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang terkejut saat itu. Yifan jelas merasakan hal yang sama, tanpa ia perlu mengungkapkannya, hal itu sudah tersirat di kedua iris cokelatnya itu. Melihat itu, Sehun segera mengambil alih botol soju dari tanganku kemudian memutuskan kembali ke ruang tamu. Syukurlah, sepertinya Sehun mengerti situasi apa yang sedang terjadi sehinga ia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan kami, agar bisa leluasa berbicara.

Aku menuntun Yifan keluar, "Hei, ada apa mencariku?" tanyaku pada Yifan.

Saat ini, namja itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, antara bingung-dan tidak percaya, namun aku berharap ia tak menodongkan pertanyaan yang akan mengundang kebohongan lain dariku. "Apa begitu aneh jika aku tiba-tiba datang di tengah malam, Nona Xi Luhan?"

"Ah, iya. Hanya saja—"

"Aku mengerti. Wah, tidak kusangka 'uri little deer' sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang." Sergah Yifan dengan nada mengejek. Namja itu bertepuk tangan sembari tertawa.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau kira, bodoh!" Aku memukul lengannya pelan. Bisa kurasakan rasa hangat menjalar di pipiku. Dia pikir aku ini sedang apa? Huh, pipiku pasti sudah seperti tomat rebus sekarang.

"Besok pagi temani aku hangout. Kau juga perlu olahraga, Lu. Lihat pipimu sudah membengkak. Kau mau kujuluki beruang gendut, eoh?" Yifan mencubit kedua pipiku dan menariknya mendekat. Hal yang sering ia lakukan sejak kami kecil. Aku tidak pernah suka dia melakukan hal ini. Yifan tak tahu jika jantungku hampir copot setiap kali ia menatapku dalam jarak yang hanya beberapa centi ini.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa besok. Selamat malam, Rusa-ku."

Yifan pergi setelah melambaikan tangan padaku dan untuk beberapa detik mataku terpaku pada punggung yang mulai menjauh itu. "Apa dia marah?" tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sama sekali tidak. Ia adalah tipikal orang yang cuek. Tenang saja." Aku menggeleng mengisyaratkan keenggananku membicarakan Yifan lagi.

Sehun kemudian mengangguk seolah ia mengerti perasaanku. Buatku itu lebih baik, karena untuk hal semacam ini aku paling tidak suka dikomentari.

"Chogiyo, ada yang memesan _spicy-fried chicken_?" Ucapan seseorang menginterupsi pembicaraan kami. Seorang namja terlihat berdiri di pagar sambil mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya.

Aku dan Sehun berpandangan, kemudian meneguk liur melihatnya. Menikmati _so-maek_ di Sore hari pasti sangatlah nikmat…

–

–

–

"Kau akan menghabiskan sisa liburmu dirumah sakit itu?" tanya Yifan sembari berlari kecil mengimbangi ayuhan sepedaku. Seperti yang kami bicarakan kemarin malam, aku dan Yifan berolahraga dipagi buta ini. Bukan hal yang baru bagiku. Bisa dibilang aku adalah teman berlatih Yifan, dan untuk alasan itu aku tentu bisa memainkan sepakbola, walau tak sejago namja itu. Yifan menenteng bola basket di tangan kirinya. Dia memakai masker hitam dan hoodie berwarna biru tua.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin mengasosiasikan waktu liburanku dengan hal yang bermanfaat. Lagipula disana ada begitu banyak pasien anak yang lucu. Aku ingin menghibur mereka," Jawabku.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kau bisa mencoba hal lain yang lebih seru. _Hiking,_ misalnya?" Ucapan Yifan membuatku berhenti sejenak, kemudian menatapnya lekat.

"Hei, kau bilang kau akan mendukung keputusanku? Lagipula ini hanya berlangsung sepekan."

"Kau serius bisa mengatasi tingkah monster-monster kecil itu?"

"Mereka bukan monster Yifan, mereka malaikat.."

"Malaikat tidak akan seribut mereka,"

Aku tertawa mendengar statement terakhirnya, "Setiap tahun aku menjadi relawan dan sejauh ini aku merasa baik-baik saja." Jelasku meyakinkan. Setidaknya memang ini kenyataan bahwa aku merasa nyaman berada disana.

"Aku hanya menyarankan saja." Yifan memilih mengalah. Ia memang bukan tipe pria yang suka berdebat dengan wanita. "Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu. Apa perlu aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit?" tanya Yifan setibanya kami didepan rumahku.

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih."

"Tunggu, aku lupa memberikan ini." Yifan mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dari sakunya. "Kau harus mengosongkan jadwal lusa nanti. Kyungsoo memberikan kita kursi terdepan." Jelasnya. Aku pun menyunggingkan secercah senyum manis, sebelum menerima tiket itu dari Yifan.

"Ne, aku pasti akan datang. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga akan datang kesana, kan?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Ne, tentu saja.." ucapnya sambil tertawa. "Lagipula ini demi Kyungsoo. Ia sudah berusaha menyempatkan datang ke pertandingan pertama-ku. Padahal ia sedang sibuk-sibuknya berlatih untuk musical.."

"Ah, geuraeyo. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu. Lagipula, kau juga harus bersiap-siap untuk latihan nanti. Iya, kan?" Tanyaku yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan. "Ah ne, kau benar. Aku harus segera kembali sebentar lagi. Sampai jumpa, Rusa cantik-ku.." balasnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapanku.

–

–

–

Aku menyeka keringat yang tak hentinya mengaliri pelipisku. Aku kini tengah sibuk untuk mencari para dermawan yang bersedia mendonorkan darah mereka. Aku tidak melakukannya sendiri, tetapi bersama para relawan yang lain. Untung saja, tahun ini aku kebagian tugas untuk mencari di sekitar rumah sakit saja, dan tak perlu sampai turun ke jalan raya. Meskipun lelah dan menghabiskan banyak waktu, aku tetap menyukai pekerjaan ini. Bisa dibilang aku tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau solidaritas. Karena dari sana aku belajar tentang pengabdian tulus.

"Luhan-sshi?" sapa seorang pria yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Wajah pria muda ini sepertinya tidak asing.

"Ah, Sehun? Ya Tuhan, kebetulan sekali kita dipertemukan lagi."

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku menjadi relawan disini," ucapku dengan sumringah, "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

Sehun tak menjawab, ia mengangkat kamera yang dibawanya.

"Bagus sekali. Besok hari terakhir, aku harap liputan darimu membuat orang-orang tertarik untuk membantu,"

Sehun memberikan senyum terbaiknya, kurasa ia berharap hal yang sama. "Ah, senang sekali bertemu kau lagi. Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang. Aku harus kembali bekerja."

Aku membungkuk sebelum mengucap salam perpisahan pada Sehun.

Namun langkahku terhenti ketika samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang memanggil, "Luhan-sshi?" Panggil Sehun. Ia berlari kecil menghampiriku, "Aku ingin mendonorkan darahaku, bisa?"

"Ha? Benarkah?" jawabku sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Apa wajahku ini kurang serius?"

Tanpa basa-basi aku menuntunnya menuju ke ruang khusus bagi para pendonor. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk melakukan proses donor darah. Disela-sela itu, kami saling bertukar cerita atau berbagi lelucon sehingga waktu berjalan singkat sekaligus membuat rasa sakit akibat darah yang disedot keluar itu lenyap terbawa suasana.

"Terimakasih telah membantu. Ini ada sedikit hadiah." Aku membungkuk sebagai tanda terimakasihku, kemudian memberikan selembar _voucher_ makan pada Sehun.

"Tidak, tidak. untukmu saja." tolak Sehun lembut.

"Aish, lagi pula ini bukan aku pribadi yang memberikannya. Ini adalah hadiah dari rumah sakit untuk pendonor sebagai tanda terimakasih."

"Tanda terimakasih? Hm.." Sehun t erlihat berfikir sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, "Beberapa menit lagi waktu istirahat bukan? Kalau begitu, kau harus temani aku makan. Anggap saja kau melakukan itu sebagai tanda terimakasih. Hanya itu yang akan aku terima." Sambungnya, hampir membuatku tidak percaya.

"A-apa?"

Sehun pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Untuk sementara aku merenungkan apa yang aku lakukan dengan pria asing yang baru dua hari aku kenal itu. Pertemuan kami yang selalu tiba-tiba membuat semuanya menjadi terasa membingungkan. Apa itu yang disebut dengan takdir, huh?

–

–

–

Entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai menyaksikan suatu pertandingan—apapun itu. Semangatku akan bangkit menyaksikan keringat yang mengucur dari orang-orang yang bertanding, membuat aku selalu ingin ikut serta didalamnya.

"Luhan?" Sehun sedikit berteriak. Sapaan ini sebenarnya sudah ku dengar beberapa kali sebelumnya, namun pertandingan di hadapanku cukup menyita perhatian—bukan hanya aku namun pengunjung disekitar situ.

"Ya?"

"Apa begitu seru? Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali." Gerutu Sehun, tanpa sadar ia sudah melayangkan suapan terakhir kedalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Maaf sekali." Kataku dengan tampang menyesal. "Aku suka sekali menyaksikan pertandingan makan seperti itu, mengingatkan aku pada seseorang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau ingin ikut serta?" sambil mengunyah. Sehun mengarahkan pandangan pada meja perlombangan yang terletak ditengah-tengah restoran.

"A-a-apa kau bercanda?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Sepertinya akan menyenangkan,"

"Tapi, apa kau sudah membaca persyaratannya?" aku menunjuk spanduk yang terpampang diatas meja kasir itu. "Lomba ini diperuntukan bagi pasangan kekasih." begitu yang tertulis disana.

"Siapa yang peduli. Tidak ada yang tahu itu."

Sejenak aku berfikir. Tawaran yang bagus untukku, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengikuti perlombaan makan seperti ini, terakhir kali aku melakukannya bersama Kyungsoo dan Yifan.

"Luhan?" tanya Sehun menantikan jawaban dariku. Sepertinya aku terlalu menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan ini.

"Baiklah, _Fighting~!_ " jawabku mengepalkan kedua tangan berusaha menyemangati.

Kami pun beranjak menuju meja pertandingan. Kemudian mengambil tempat masing-masing. Setelah menunggu peserta sebelumnya selesai, perlombaan kami pun dimulai. _Jjampong_ itu memancarkan aroma pedas yang sangat menyengat.

Porsinya juga sangat besar. Mustahil kami bisa menghabiskannya!

Kami saling mengaitkan salah satu tangan yang berlawanan, saling memberikan suapan. Hal itu harus berlangsung dengan cepat sementara kami hanya diberikan waktu selama tiga menit dengan hanya mangkuk yang tersisa setelahnya.

Baru suapan pertama, aku merasakan panas yang menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Rasanya airmata ini akan keluar, namun aku tetap berusaha untuk mengunyah jjampong itu. Sehun juga tak jauh berbeda. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam. Lucu sekali.

"Sehun-ah, wajahmu seperti tomat rebus.." Ledekku di sela-sela mengunyah. Sehun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan pipi yang menggembung karena mengunyah.

"Ya! Waktu habis." Akhirnya terdengar suara pelayan menyoraki kami. Kini piring besar itu sudah kosong tak bersisa. Beberapa pengunjung terlihat takjub

"Apa kau taka pa?" Tawaku meledak seketika menyaksikan wajahnya. "Sepertinya kau akan meledak, Sehun.."

Sehun tak menjawab karena sibuk dengan beberapa gelas air meneral. Aku yakin ia menyesal memberi tawaran ini. "Ku harap ini yang terakhir kali." Gumamnya membuatku kembali tertawa.

"Terimakasih telah berpartisipasi pada lomba kami. Sebagai hadiah kalian mendapatkan voucher di rumah makan kami. Selamat. Semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yang berbahagia." Pelayan itu memberikan lima lembar voucher hadiah kami pada Sehun, kemudian memberikan doa terbaiknya. Kalimat terakhir terdengar menggelikan ditelingaku. Ini merupakan pertemuan kami yang kedua, tapi kami sudah didoakan menjadi pasangan yang berbahagia. Lucu sekali.

–

–

–

"Sepertinya kau sangat puas?" tanya Sehun di sela-sela perjalanan kami ke rumah. Arlojiku sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 Sore. Sepulang dari rumah makan tadi, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke game centre lebih dulu. Ditanganku kini sudah ada boneka beruang besar yang didapatkan Sehun dari permainan _doll-catcher._

"Tentu saja. Aku jarang sekali bisa jalan-jalan saat liburan. Teman-temanku semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri, sementara orangtuaku tak bisa cuti kerja. Aku pasti akan mati kebosanan jika tak ada kau.."

"Haha, kau ini," Sehun tersenyum kea rahku.

"Dan oh iya, gomawo untuk bonekanya. Aku sangat menyukainya," ujarku, "Aku harus menamainya. Tapi siapa ya? Hm.."

Sehun juga ikut berpikir, sebelum sedetik kemudian ia bersuara. "HunHun. Namanya HunHun.."

"HunHun? Lucu sekali! Baiklah, jadi namamu HunHun, ne?" Ucapku sambil memeluk erat bonekanya.

Kami tertawa sepanjang perjalanan hingga akhirnya kami tiba dipersimpangan, "Ah, tak terasa ini sudah dekat dengan rumahku. Kalau begitu, aku pulang ne.." ujarku, sembari membungkuk di hadapannya.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau serius? Rumahmu masih jauh dari sini, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ne, aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri. Gomawo, Sehun.."

Sehun melambai sebelum pergi kearah berlainan denganku. Setelah pemandangan itu hilang, aku pun menyurusi jalan menuju rumahku sambil bersenandung kecil. Rumahku masih berjarak cukup jauh dari sini, tapi itu tidak masalah, lagipula berjalan-jalan di Sore hari seperti ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

–

–

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku?!" Omel Kyungsoo setibanya kami di Hall tempat Drama Musikalnya yang pertama berlangsung. Gedung itu sangat mewah dengan gaya Eropa kuno yang sangat luas dan dipadati para manusia yang aku yakini para bangsawan. Terlihat dari gaun-gaun mewah dengan korset bersimpul rumit dan pas badan, perhiasan, tuksedo berkelas, sepatu pantofel dengan warna mengkilat yang dipakai para tamu undangan. Jangan lupakan mobil-mobil _brand_ terkenal dengan harga mahal yang terparkir rapi.

"Maaf. Aku sibuk menyetir." Jawab Yifan sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Kau harus memarahi sahabatmu ini, dia berdandan terlalu lama." Gerutu Yifan berusaha mengalihkan topik dengan melemparkan pandangan kearahku. Aku mendelik kearahnya, sembari memijak sepatunya kuat-kuat.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Luhan terlihat sangat cantik. Orang yang melihat pasti akan mengira kau yang akan pentas nanti, bukan aku." Puji Kyungsoo.

Senyumku mengembang mendengarnya. Bukan karena pujian yang terlontar, melainkan kebohongan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo yang tersembunyi sangat rapih. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu didepan cermin, kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo yang memaksaku. Kyungsoo bilang cara untuk memikat namja adalah dengan penampilan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Yifan?" tanya Kyungsoo membuatku harus berputar dihadapan mereka. Gaun ini Kyungsoo yang membelikannya untukku. Tentu bukan selaraku; gaun ini membuat punggungku terkespos jelas. Alasan ia melakukan hal ini adalah untuk mendengar sebuah pujian terlontar dari mulut Yifan. Kami bahkan tidak pernah mendengarnya barang satu kalipun.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau mau pulang dari sini masuk angin, Luhan-ah?" Yifan berucap tanpa menoleh.

Kyungsoo menatap geram. "Katakan saja! Bagaimana menurutmu, Yifan?!"

"Cantik? Menurutku dia tetap seperti rusa gendut, tetanggaku."

"Bodoh, kau memang tidak memiliki selera yang bagus!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Yifan.

Aku tentu tidak kaget mendengarnya, karena sudah menjadi prediksiku seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihat keduanya yang bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing.

"Oh iya, aku akan ke toilet sebentar. Kalian duluanlah.." Ucapku dengan seulas senyum manis. Yifan terlihat tidak yakin.

"Apa kau tahu letak toilet-nya? Bagaimana jika kau tersesat?" Tanyanya yang membuat hatiku terasa menghangat.

"Ahniya, aku bisa sendiri.." Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku segera pergi menuju toilet yang terletak tak jauh disitu. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah selesai memperbaiki sedikit riasanku. Kini yang kulakukan adalah mencari ruang pertunjukan. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru. Kyungsoo dan Yifan sudah tidak terlihat lagi, sepertinya mereka sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ruang pertunjukkan. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok pria dengan jas biru gelap tengah melewati meja resepsionis. Aku terpaku. Tentu aku mengingat jelas bagaimana wajahnya. Tapi apa yang Sehun lakukan di Hall ini?

Aku hendak memanggil sebelum Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menarikku. "Aish jinjja apa yang kau lakukan Luhan-ah? Aku cemas sekali! Kupikir kau benar-benar tersesat!" pekiknya yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Ah mian..apa kalian menungguku?"

"Yifan sudah duluan masuk ke dalam. Aku kembali karena kau tak juga terlihat.." Ucapnya dengan jelas. "Kalau begitu, cha kita masuk ke dalam!" Ia menarikku masuk ke dalam ruang pertunjukkan.

Wah. Rasanya bibir ini terkatup rapat saking tidak dapat memberikan penilaian yang sesuai pada dekorasi ruangan ini. Ruangan yang kami masuki benar-benar ditata mewah. Tidak heran penonton yang datang juga terlihat mewah dengan gaun dan kemejanya. Syukurlah impian Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti Musikal besar seperti ini akhirnya tercapai walau melalui tahap yang begitu panjang.

Berbicara mengenai mimpi membuatku teringat potongan moment ketika tiga orang anak tengah bercerita mengenai harapan masa depan mereka. Cerita yang awalnya seperti dongeng pengatar tidur. Aku tentu menyadari, perlahan kami mencapai tahap akhir pada perjalanan hidup yang berliku. Melalui tahap dimana kami berada dipuncak atau dilembah, jatuh atau bangun dan syukurlah kami dapat melewatinya. Masih ku ingat dalam benakku ketika kami saling bertanya-tanya mengenai kehidupan dimasa depan nanti, seperti suami seperti apa yang kami dapatkan atau apakah kami akan tetap bersahabat ketika kami besar. Waktu perlahan tapi pasti menjawab semua dengan caranya. Ah, hidup memang begitu singkat.

Aku terbawa suasana hingga tanpa sadar pertunjukan ini segera dimulai. _Princess And The Pauper._ Judul musikal yang sedang kami tonton. Pertunjukan diawali dengan nyanyian tiga wanita berpakaian peri hutan—dengan sayap. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sang pemeran utama—sang putri, Kyungsoo dengan mini-dress berwarna merha muda yang menawan. Bahkan ia mengganti warna rambutnya agar terlihat serupa dengan karakter yang ia perankan. Begitu profesional.

Kami jelas tahu bagaimana cerita—yang cukup populer ini. Pembawaan dengan alunan musik dan nyanyian para pemain memperindah cerita agar tidak monoton. Alunan merdu musik itu seperti menari-nari ditelinga.

Sejenak aku memilih meninggalkan pertunjukan tersebut sekedar melihat Yifan yang duduk disebelah kananku. Hahaha. aku tahu sekali dia tidak menyukai hal seperti ini. Musik bukan dunianya, walau terkadang ia membutuhkan itu untuk menepis rasa bosan. Sepanjang hidup kami, Yifan memang tidak pernah menikmati setiap musikal yang kami tonton untuk Kyungsoo. Suka atau tidak, Yifan akan melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Baginya, ini adalah salah satu bentuk dari penghargaan—sisi lain pengorbanan yang juga didasari dari ketulusan Cinta seorang sahabat.

Lagi-lagi aku terbawa suasana. Tanpa aku sadari mimik wajah itu kian berubah. Yifan jelas tidak berkedip saat seorang yang memerankan Gadis Sederhana itu bernyanyi Kulihat kedua pipi Yifan memerah, "Dia cantik." gumam Yifan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Pemandangan itu tiba-tiba membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Suaranya begitu merdu. Dan wow, tubuhnya sangat indah.."

"Sedih sekali jika harus berbagi mendengarkan dengan seluruh penonton disini."

"Siapa dia?" Yifan memberondongkan pujian kepada sang pelantun tembang yang aku sendiri baru melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar menikmati lagunya? Oh, benarkah?" tanyaku, heran.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak. Satu-satunya yang kunikmati adalah wajahnya. Hahaha—" Yifan tertawa dengan nada aneh, untuk sementara pria dihadapan aku ini benar-benar terlihat sebagai sosok berberda.

Tiba-tiba Yifan menuntun tanganku menuju dadanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakuka—" sergahku hendak memberontak.

"Dengar!" pinta Yifan. Aku tentu dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu jelas.

"Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?Hahaha—" gurau Minho, masih menahan tanganku dalam dadanya. "Apa pendapatmu, Luhan?" Luhan? Oh bagus, kemana panggilan rusa-manis-ku dan Lu-nya itu?

Aku tidak pernah melihat Yifan yang 'sebegininya'. Aku pun tidak mengerti dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama karena sepanjang hidupku, aku baru dapat mencintai satu orang saja dan itu pun melalui tahap yang panjang.

"Entahlah." Suaraku terdengar parau. Sesuatu yang paling aku takutkan akhirnya terjadi.

"Luhan, aku jatuh cinta." Jelas Yifan kemudian beralih menatapku. Mata itu tidak berbohong, aku dapat memastikannya. Entah kenapa tatapan Yifan itu membuat dadaku terasa sakit—lebih sakit dibandingkan memendam perasaanku selama dua belas tahun ini. Benar saja. Aku benar-benar terluka mendengarnya.

Entah berapa kali lipat detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari normal. Aku harap tidak membuat Yifan dapat mendengarnya.

"Ah, ada apa denganmu? Luhan, kau menangis?" Ia menarik sebelah tanganku yang menutupi wajahku yang kini banjir airmata. Namja itu terlihat khawatir, namun itu justru membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Namja itu tidak pernah mencintaiku. Semua yang ia lakukan hanya sebatas perhatian dari seorang sahabat saja, itu yang membuatnya terasa menyakitkan. Apa ini waktunya bagiku untuk menyerah?

A/N : Baiklah, sebelumnya ini semua aku tulis dengan sudut pandang Luhan. Dan FF ini aku tegaskan bukan benar-benar sepenuhnya punyaku, aku terinspirasi fari FF kak AdilaSB 'Enchanted' dan aku mutusin untuk me-remake-nya menjadi HunHan vers. Aku udah minta izin sama Ka Adila lewat FB-nya. Thankseu!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, ada apa denganmu? Luhan, kau menangis?" Ia menarik sebelah tanganku yang menutupi wajahku yang kini banjir airmata. Namja itu terlihat khawatir, namun itu justru membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

"Jinjja?" Jawabku dengan kikuk. "Hoam..mengapa pertunjukan ini menjadi sangat membosankan?" Aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yifan dan aku memang berteman sejak kecil, dan aku tahu betul gerak-gerik dan ekspresi mukanya ketika ia tengah sedih, senang atau pun berbohong. Namun Yifan berbeda, ia tidak pernah mengenali aku atau Kyungsoo, egois memang. Tapi itu lebih baik, karena dengan begitu, ia tak tau aku berbohong.

"Membosankan? Kau bercanda?" Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda tak setuju. "Ini pertunjukan pertama yang sangat indah bagiku, aku belum pernah benar-benar menikmatinya sebelum ini.." Sambungnya dengan binar di kedua matanya.

Aku mengusap airmataku ketika Yifan tidak melihatnya. Sayangnya, airmata ini tidak mau berhenti menetes. Sungguh tidak dapat diajak berkompromi. Aku meringis pelan, bahkan saking pelannya hingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Apa kau terburu-buru pulang setelah ini?" Yifan beralih padaku sebentar. "Temani aku berkunjung ke backstage, aku perlu melihat 'malaikat' itu dari dekat. Atau jika mungkin..aku juga ingin meminta nomor teleponnya.."

Cih. Tawaran macam apa itu? Mataku tak dapat lagi membendung tangis karena perih yang kurasakan di ulu hati. Sekali lagi, aku tidak pernah melihat Yifan yang 'sebegininya'.

"Luhan?"

Aku berpura-pura tertidur. Ini lebih baik dibanding menanggapi ucapan Yifan yang justru membuat hatiku akan bertambah sakit. "Aigoo. Kenapa tertidur di saat aku sedang serius seperti ini?" Yifan menyayangkan sikapku, namun kemudian ia menuntun kepalaku untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Aku dapat merasakan belaian lembut salah satu tangannya pada helaian rambutku. Saat itu aku berharap waktu dapat dihentikan pada detik itu juga. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak ingin membuka mata, aku takut untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Di luar dari kenyataan, kedua jantung insan ini sama-sama berdetak kencang karena alasan yang saling bertolak belakang.

–

–

–

"Aku dapat menebaknya. Kau benar-benar ada di rumah?" Tanya Kyungsoo curiga dari seberang telepon. Sungguh, Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa aku bohongi.

Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab. "Yifan mencarimu terus beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dia ingin kau menjadi pendengar pertama dari cerita cintanya, bahkan dia tidak menceritakan padaku lebih dulu. Aku tahu sekali ini berat bagimu. Berhentilah bersembunyi, aku yakin kau dapat melakukannya, Luhanie.." Kyungsoo berusaha menyemangatiku.

Perasaan perlahan memang mulai membaik sekarang. Aku bersembunyi bukan karena tidak ingin bertemu Yifan lagi, hanya saja kemarin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memperlihatkan kedua mata bengkak ini dihadapan Yifan. Bagaimana kalau ia menodongku dengan banyak pertanyaan? Aku belum pernah menangis karena seseorang sehebat ini, Yifan juga tahu itu.

"Lu..kau mendengarku?"

"Tentu saja, Kyung. Aku akan menemui Yifan. Jangan khawatir, dia selamanya masih sahabatku.."

Senyumku mengembang setelah mengucapkan jawaban terakhir itu. Dia masih sahabatku. Tentu saja, Yifan tidak tahu-menahu mengenai masalah ini. Bagaimana bisa aku melimpahkan kesalahan pada Yifan? Untung saja aku dapat mengendalikan diriku dengan baik.

Kyungsoo menutup telepon setelah memberikanku segudang nasihat dan ancaman untuk menjaga diriku dengan baik. Beberapa bulan ini ia memang dipenuhi jadwal berlatih untuk dua musikalnya yang lain, wajar saja kami jadi tidak memiliki waktuuntuk bertemu, bahkan sekedar untuk makan malam bersama.

Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku, kemudian beralih pada cermin yang terletak berpasangan dengan wastafel. Kira-kira sepuluh detik lamanya aku habiskan untuk menatap wajah yang berada di cermin tersebut. Mata yang bengkak itu sudah berangsur pulih. Syukurlah.

Aku menepis tirai jendela yang terletak di ruang tengah itu. Jendela tersebut langsung menghadap kearah jalan—dan rumah Yifan tentinya. Cahaya matahari perlahan masuk melalui celah jendela, membuatku harus menyipitkan mata. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menghirup udara sejuk jalanan di kota Seoul.

Ah, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Setelah memakai mantel kesukaanku, aku beranjak keluar dari rumah. Langsung terbersit di benakku bangunan putih dengan bau khas yang biasa aku kunjungi setiap hari itu. Aku harus menghentinkan aktivitasku di rumah sakit beberapa hari belakangan ini. Karena sibuk menangis setiap malam, mataku benar-benar terlihat buruk saat itu, bahkan terlihat seperti dua buah garis lurus. Hal yang akan aku lakukan saat ini adalah meminta maaf pada beberapa suster disana karena telah membolos dan tidak dapat membantu mereka di festival kesehatan kemarin.

Siang itu jalanan lengang, tidak seperti biasa, mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan sehingga orang-orang akan lebih memilih untuk beristirahat dan mempersiapkan hal yang dibutuhkan untuk sekolah. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti pada sebuah restoran yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Sosok pria jangkung yang beberapa hari yang lalu aku kenal itu muncul di kepalaku. Pada Mengingat wajah merahnya ketika kami bertanding makan jjampong, hal itu seperti hiburan tersendiri bagiku. Aku menyadari kedua sudut bibirku perlahan tertarik.

"Kau pasti merindukanku, Nona Xi?" lagi-lagi suara itu membuayarkan lamunanku. "Hi.." Sapanya ketika aku menoleh. Namja itu terlihat tengah menyeruput bubble tea dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung, lucu.

Entah kebetulan atau takdirkah yang mempertemukan kami kembali. Baru kali ini aku merasa gembira berjumpa dengannya. "Sehun, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak. Tapi seperti yang pernah aku katakana, aku tidak akan menolak makanan gratis. Ayo masuk!" Ajakku masuk lebih dulu. Siang itu restoran tidak terlalu ramai, hanya beberapa meja saja yang terisi. Berbeda saat pertama kami datang ke tempat itu.

Setelah memesan menu, aku memulai percakapan. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?" Aku melayangkan pertanyaan yang memang belum dapat dijawab oleh Sehun tadi.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa seseorang sedang merindukanku.." Sehun memberikan seringai khasnya kemudian tertawa sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Tadi kebetulan saja aku lewat dan melihat seseorang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendirian.."

Kebetulan. Kebetulan yang selalu mempertemukan kami.

"Yya! Aku tidak melakukannya!" Elakku.

"Kau tidak melihatnya. Aku melihat itu dengan jelas,"

Aku membentuk huruf o dengan bibirku sebagai tanggapan. Tak sampai lima belas menit, pesanan kami pun datang. "Selamat makan!" Sahut kami bersamaan.

"Hei, pipimu bertambah besar?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. "Tidak, tidak. Matamu bengkak?" Tanyanya lagi. Ia hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahku, namun secepat mungkin, aku menghindar. Aku tidak suka membuat seseorang khawatir karenaku.

"Ah, apa masih begitu jelas? Hehe.." Ucapku dengan nada ringan.

Sehun mengangguk, mulutnya yang penuh sudah membuat kedua pipinya menggembung. Ia kembali bertanya beberapa pertanyaan padaku dengan masih mengunyah makanan yang tersisa di mulutnya. Aku jelas tidak mengerti perkataannya, jadi aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Aku menelan makananku terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawabnya. "TIdak. Hanya saja ekspresi makanmu itu selalumembuatku geli,"

Sehun menekuk wajahnya, menunjukkan wajah jengkel—yang malah terlihat seperti ekspresi mengejekku. Aku tertawa lagi. "Apa kau menangis?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, malu sekali rasanya mengakui kau telah menangis seharian pada seorang pria yang—yah, bisa dibilang kau tidak terlalu mengenalnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis? Pria tampan pengantar ayam yang berada dalam video itu? Ah, aku lupa wajah dan namanya—"

"Yifan. Wu Yifan. Dan dia bukan pengantar ayam, dia tetangga sekaligus sahabatku. Orang yang membuatku harus memohon padamu untuk memberikan video pertandingan itu," Kataku memperjelas. "Kemarin hari yang berat bagiku. Baru pertama kalinya, aku melihatnya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan belum ia kenal.."

"Singkatnya, kau patah hati dan menangis karena itu?"

"Ya, aku merasa iri pada orang itu, dia bisa dengan mudahnya mencuri hati Yifan-"

Sehun mengusap airmata yang hendak tumpah dari mataku, "Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Jangan menangis.." Pintanya lembut.

Aku mendongak. Memberi sugesti pada diriku sendiri untuk berhenti menangis. Sepanjang yang aku lihat, Sehun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yifan—mereka sama-sama tidak peduli dengan orang lain—yang berbeda adalah Sehun dapat menempatkan sifat itu di saat yang tepat. Ada saatnya ketika kau bercerita dengan sahabatmu, kau tidak mengharapkan komentar atau kritik melainkan hanya butuh seseorang yang dapat duduk manis mendengarkan. Menenangkan bukan berarti menanggapi. Satu tindakan lembut atau dekapan hangat, kurasa lebih dari cukup. Namun tidak banyak orang yang mengerti itu.

Aku tersenyum pada namja dihadapanku yang tengah menyantap makanannya.

Mengenang hal yang terjadi di Hall membuatku teringat dengan seseorang berjas biru gelap yang aku lihat di depan meja resepsionis. Aku berusaha menanyakan apa pria yang kulihat adalah benar Sehun atau bukan. Sehun menjawab dengan dua kali anggukan. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disana, Sehun-ah? Meliput?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hanya menonton saja, sama sepertimu, Lu.." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka hal seperti itu.."

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin. Hahaha.."

Entah mengapa aku melihat matanya mengelak topik yang kami bicarakan. Ada sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi alasan pribadinya. Menyadari bukan hakku untuk bertanya banyak, aku memilih untuk kembali dengan jjampong yang tinggal seperempatnya. "Ah, aku baru ingat. Aku harus ke rumah sakit," Kataku ketika tanpa sengaja menengok jam yang menggantung di dinding restoran itu. Aku segera meneguk habis minuman milikku sebelum memberikan salam perpisahan pada Sehun, "Sampai jumpa, Hun. Senang bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Berhati-hatilah.."

Gerakkku yang tergesa-gesa membuat ia hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan heran. Sehun masih dengan santainya meneguk minuman. "Perhatikan jalanmu, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu," Katanya.

Aku melemparkan senyum ketika hendak keluar dari tempat tersebut. Beberapa langkah meninggalkan restoran membuat aku tersadar sesuatu hal. Entah apa yang membuatku merasa perlu melakukan ini, tapi kadang _tidak selamanya kebetulan itu memihakmu._ Aku berlari menuju arah semula dan mendapati Sehun yang baru saja selesai meneguk habis minumnya.

Kuambil ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, kemudian menekan beberapa digit angka yang kuhafal di luar kepala. "Ini nomor ponselku. Aku tidak yakin kau membutuhkan ini, tapi aku harus bertanggung jawab atas tiga kupon terakhir. Tidak adil jika kau menggunakannya sendiri..padahal kita mendapatkannya bersama-sama.."

Aku kembali meninggalkan restoran dan Sehun dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Aku pun tidak sadar dengan apayang aku lakukan tadi. Entahlah, rasanya hatiku yang memintanya.

–

–

–

Yifan masih belum menyadari aku tengah berdiri di belakangnya, memandanginya yang sedang asyik melakukan juggling bola. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, artinya satu jam sudah Yifan menghabiskan waktu berlatih dengan bola kakinya itu. Yifan melakukan tendangan dari luar lingkaran yang gagal kemudian bola itu menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di depan kakiku.

Aku mengambil bola itu dan dan memainkannya ditanganku. "Apa jatuh cinta membuat kau sepayah ini?" Tanyaku yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat Yifan berdiri. Kusunggingkan sebuah senyum manis untuknya.

Untuk sekian detik, kami saling memandang tanpa sepatah kata, hingga Yifan berlari memelukku. Aku menjatuhkan bola tepat ketika kedua tangan itu mendekap tubuhku. "Kyungsoo bilang kau sakit, apa itu menular? Kau sudah membaik, kan Lu?" Tanya Yifan setelah melepas pelukannya. Ia meraba keningku, kemudian menghela napas ketika menyadari suhu tubuhku normal-normal saja.

Ternyata Kyungsoo sudah menyelamatkanku sebelumnya. Ah, padahal aku sudah menghabiskan tiga jam lebih sekedar untuk mencari alasan jika Yifan bertanya kemana aku selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Aku merentangkan kedua tangan, membiarkan Yifan menilai sendiri bagaimana kondisiku sesuai dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku merindukanmu," Kata Yifan pelan, bahkan nyaris seperti berbisik. Mendengarnya membuatku bergidik.

"Ayo latihan!" Sahutku memungut bola yang sempat aku jatuhkan tadi, kemudian melemparkan bola itu kepada Yifan. Namja itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, karena sebelumnya ia tidak memiliki persiapan. Aku memilih duduk di pojok lapangan, menyaksikan Yifan yang terlihat asyik memainkan bolanya untuk beberapa menit membuatku lupa akan tujuanku sebenarnya untuk datang kesini.

Yifan sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah jam untuk berlatih sementara aku memainkangame pada ponsel milik Yifan. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yifan bergetar, tanda jika sebuah pesan masuk.

Huang Zitao. Aku belum pernah melihat kontak dengan nama ini di ponsel Yifan. "Hei, Yi-"

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memanggil Yifan. Ya, mungkin yang akan aku lakukan ini sangatlah tidak sopan, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Aku menekan tombol 'read' :

 _'_ _Maaf, aku baru selesai berlatih. Sepakbola? Ah, sungguh aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu bermain ,"_

Tidak hanya itu, aku memutuskan untuk membaca pesan lain dalam kotak masuknya. Seminggu menghindar dari Yifan membuatku ketinggalan banyak. Dan yang lebih parah seseorang sepertinya mencuri start.

 _'_ _Hari ini kau tidak datang ke tempatku? Rasanya menyenangkan tidak ada yang menggangguku;p Ohiya, Aku merindukan panggilan panda-mu itu XD'_

"Apa itu ponselku?" Tanya Yifan tiba-tiba yang membuatku kaget.

"Ah ya, ada pesan untukmu. Maaf aku membaca beberapa,"

"Baca semuanya juga tidak masalah. Kau ini lucu sekali, Lu. Tidur bersama pun kita pernah melakukannya. Kenapa membaca pesan singkat bagimu sangatlah formal?" Ejek Yifan sambil mengacak rambutku, gemas.

"Bodoh. Jangan mengingatkan hal memalukan yang terjadi saat kita kecil. Lagipula itu adalah ide kau dan Kyungsoo untuk berkemah di pekarangan rumah,"

Yifan tertawa. "Kau masih saja malu akan hal itu. Seperti baru kenal saja.." Ia mendudukkan dirinya disampingku. "Hei, kau baca pesan tadi? Apa itu dari Zitao?"

"Iya, Zitao. Apa aku mengenalnya?" Tanyaku.

Yifan menggaruk kepalanya pertanda malu. "Si Gadis Sederhana. Musikal Kyungsoo. Kau ingat? Seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta,"

"Oh. Kalian sudah saling kenal sejauh itu?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Seusai musical itu aku pergi ke backstage.." Yifan memulai cerita dengan nafas yang masih terengah. Sementara aku menarik napas panjang sebelum mendengarkan ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku meminta Kyungsoo memperkenalkan kami. Namanya Huang Zitao. Kau harus melihatnya dari dekat. Dia benar-benar cantik. Dan juga..emm imut.."

"Matanya persis seperti panda, hehee.." Aku tersenyum masam mendengarnya.

Aku belum dapat menanggapi Yifan, hanya berusaha menahan diriku untuk tetap mendengarkan cerita itu hingga selesai. "Dan yang paling mengejutkan, Zitao adalah pemandu sorak diampusnya. Ia juga melihatku bertanding dan memberikanku pujian. Aku rasa ini adalah takdir, dia memang tercipta untukku.." Lanjut Yifan.

"Tentu saja. Aku pikir, aku akan menjadi seorang stalker tapi ternyata ia menyambutku ramah. Sehari setelah itu aku berkunjung lagi ke tempat mereka latihan, awalnya aku berdalih menjemput Kyungsoo. Sekarang hampir setiap hari aku datang melihatnya,"

"Wah, bagus sekali. Aku senang mendengarnya," –bahkan saking senangnya, aku justru ingin menangis. Haha, bodoh. Aku merutuki diriku yang terus menerus berucap kebohongan.

"Kau harus mencoba ini, Lu. Jatuh cinta tidak seburuk apa yang diceritakan dalam lagu ballad,"

"Ah, memang. Tapi tidak juga sebagus kedengarannya," Sahutku, membenarkan. Pria didepanku ini tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta dan ia sok mengguruiku sekarang. Aku merasa sangat konyol saat itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu? Kau saja belum pernah mencobanya," Yifan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejekku.

"Ketika kau jatuh cinta, semuanya memang terasa indah. Bahkan ketika kau harus terluka untuk menyelamatkannya, kau akan tetap tersenyum bahagia. Kenapa? Karena kau memberikan sugesti pada dirimu sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya pasti akan berjalan baik jika kau berada di sisinya. Bahkan meskipun ia tak mau menatapmu pun, kau akan tetap senang," Kataku menjelaskan.

"Kata-katamu itu seperti kau pernah merasakannya saja.." Ejek Yifan lagi.

Ah, topik seperti ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku memandangi Yifan yang tengah mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk yang kubawakan.

Ketika memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku ini, aku tahu sekali resiko yang akan aku terima dan bagiku itu bukan masalah sebelum aku menyadari bahwa bukan hanya aku dan Kyungsoo wanita di dunia ini. Yifan jelas akan menemukan cintanya kelak. Aku benci ketika harus mengakui itu.

"Mau bertanding denganku?" Tantangku pada Yifan. Aku berdiri lebih dulu dan berjalan pelan menuju lapangan.

"Ha? Bertanding sepakbola maksudmu?"

"Ya, kita lakukan sama seperti biasanya saat aku menjadi lawanmu berlatih. Siapa yang lebih dulu bisa mencetak gol, maka ialah pemenangnya. Jika kau menang, kau harus mengajak Zitao-mu itu berkencan dan aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati, tapi jika kau kalah-"

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum meneruskan kalimatku, tawaran terakhir membuat suaraku rasanya menghilang. Aku malu untuk melanjutkan, tapi Yifan masih dengan posisinya, menunggu aku menyelesaikan kalimat, "Berkencanlah denganku.." Sambungku dengan nada rendah.

Yifan menertawaiku, bahkan hingga terduduk saking tak percayanya. "Kencan? Hei, kita sering melakukannya seusai sekolah?" Sahutnya.

"Cobalah lihat aku sebagai seorang wanita! Bukan sebagai tetangga, teman atau sahabat kecilmu," Sahutku lantang.

"Terdengar seperti kau mepertaruhkan persahabatan kita, Lu. Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yifan heran, terdengar nada serius dari ucapannya. Aku tahu sekali bagaimana Yifan dan ia tidak suka melihat seseorang meremehkan persahabatan kami.

"Ada yang salah dengan diriku. Aku mohon bertandinglah denganku, Wu Yifan." Kataku dengan nada memohon. Mungkin aku terlihat sangat bodoh dimata Yifan sekarang tapi akan sangat bodoh lagi ketika aku harus menangis karena tidak melakukan ini.

"Baiklah." Jawab Yifan yang kini berada tepat dihadapanku. Ia merebut bola dari jangkauan kakiku, kemudian mulai menggiringnya ke arah gawang.

Aku tidak jago dalam urusan seperti ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu teknik-teknik dasar permainan sepakbola. Yifan memang bukan tandinganku, aku sadar betul hal itu. Namun, bukan juga berarti aku akan mengalah sebelum bertanding.

TBC

A/N : Maaf sebelumnya, karena banyak sekali typo yang bertebaran dan membuat kalian sakit mata, tapi untuk chap kali ini, aku akan berusaha sebiasa mungkin untuk memperbaikinya. Aku engga tahu ini bakal Krishan/HunHan..semua tergantung pada kalian. Mian banget..untuk HunHan shipper karena di chap awal ini ada begitu banyak KrisHan moment;v jujur, author juga bukan KrisHan shipper jadi berat juga untuk nulisnya T-T Meskipun ini remake, tapi author pengen buat sesuatu yg berbeda lol

Pokoknya makasih utk yang udah reviews~~ Aku cinta kalian:*


End file.
